There are many different types of fastening means for fastening wear-resistant lining elements to a support surface for the purpose of protecting the support surface from wear. This is common in handling materials such as sand, gravel, stone, ore etc. which, with or without water being added, cause significant wear on the surfaces over which the material moves. For a long service life of the surface, it is coated with wear-resistant lining elements of wear resistant material, such as elastomeric material, some type of ceramic or a combination thereof. The wear lining gives wear protection to, among other things, chutes, drums, bins, feeders, feed hoppers, transhipment places and vehicle platforms in the stone-working, mining and installation industry. Due to the large number of different applications where wear linings are used as wear protection, the wear linings are often manufactured to allow adjustment and cutting to suit a certain type and shape of surface. It is important that the wear lining be well fastened to the support surface so that it remains in place when subjected to vibrations, shocks and impacts. In many cases it is also desirable to be able to quickly exchange the wear lining as it starts to be worn out.
A general drawback of existing fastening devices and methods of fastening wear-resistant lining elements to a surface is that they are relatively complicated and expensive in terms of both construction and installation. A further drawback is that the fastening devices do not always effectively fasten the wear-resistant lining elements to the support surface, or that the fastening, when mechanically affected, is not capable of holding the wear lining in place. This results in production troubles on the one hand since a loose wear lining must be fastened again and, on the other hand, because they are damaged more easily and thus must be replaced prematurely.
DE 43 15 421 discloses a fastening element for fastening, for instance, wear-resistant lining elements of elastomeric material to a surface. The element has the shape of a four-armed cross with a central mounting portion to fasten the fastening element to a surface using, for instance, a bolted joint. The arms then help to hold the wear lining which after mounting is clamped between the arms and the support surface. The fastening element is made in the form of a long steel section which is then cut to provide fastening elements of the desired thickness.
The problem in connection with this fastening element is, among other things, that the wear-resisting lining element is not sufficiently effectively fastened to the support surface. This results in operating troubles and, thus, increased costs in the contexts where the element is used.
EP 1 058 801 and the brochure “Trellex SQ Modulsystem” published by the Applicant in 2001 describe a wear lining which is made of a number of juxtaposed wear-resistant lining elements of elastomeric material. The wear-resistant lining elements are in the form of panels with two large faces and two connecting narrow faces and are clamped to the support surface by a fastening means in the form of bolts and washers. The wear-resistant lining elements have at the two opposite narrow faces V-shaped recesses which are open towards the narrow faces. The fastening means consist of washers with V-shaped projections which are arranged in the V-shaped recesses and abut against the recesses of the narrow faces after clamping the washers by means of the bolts.
Although the wear lining according to EP 1 058 801 is a multipurpose lining and effective, it happens that the wear-resistant lining elements do not sufficiently effectively abut against the support surface. As mentioned above, this causes additional costs in the form of stoppage and the necessary replacement of damaged wear-resistant lining elements.
Summing up, the technicians have problems with increased costs in the form of stoppage, the necessary replacement of damaged wear-resistant lining elements, increased wear etc. An important factor is here that wear-resistant lining elements do not sufficiently effectively abut against a support surface on which they are mounted. A further problem is that increased noise occurs as material moves over an insufficiently fastened wear-resistant lining element.